


Conner kenway/reader

by Ms_Various



Category: Conner kenway x reader
Genre: Frighten reader, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Various/pseuds/Ms_Various
Summary: If you want any of these one-shots to have a sequel, just ask ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend: Chelsea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend%3A+Chelsea).



Quiet and peaceful. Those are the two adjectives you adored the most, you lived in a small cabin (two rooms that's all) on the outskirts of the tribe Kanien'kehá:ka you were causing no harm therefore they didn't take any notice to you. You just wanted a peaceful life. You rarely bumped into them only on most days when you run out of for then to and hunt the wildlife.

You were rather skilful of duel daggers that you used for hunting aswell for climbing. Your clothing was handmade by animal furs but you covered that up with an old mossy solider coat given by your father, it didn't let your fur clothing mistake you for another tribe member of Kanien'kehá:ka also it gave you a extra layer of warmth come winter time.  
Your hair was (H/C) with a few beads and plaids down the sides, you did on your spare time. 

 

You woke upon a new day just as the sun was dawning orange and pink striped the sky of its pervious darkness.

Fresh fallen snow was laid upon your patio outlining every single thing that was left there the night before.

You began to put more wood on your fire place since it was burning out. You stepped out of you door catching a few sheets of snow on your head which made you shiver. As you dusted yourself of you could hear the sounds of the tribe celebrating a new day. These were one of the joys about living near Kanien'kehá:ka.

The day moved pasted like any other, there was no interruption you did your usual.

 

Sunset was close. The sun only peering over the mountain, you began serving your dinner.

You dropped your knife and fork on the table when you heard noises. To the untrained ears they would just pass this up. But you knew someone was coming.

You darted across our room to reach for you daggers, peering out of the window only to see a bulky male. He seemed a native considering his clothes and the feathers in his hair.

He turned his head to the windows and you shot your head down praying that he didn't catch a glimpse of you.

You heard knocks on the door startling you.

It was a brief pause before the jiggling of the handle.

It clicked open.

You were in the corner of the room, to your advantage you had the shadows covering you.

You were absolutely frightened but what made you terrified even more that you saw he had his own weapon. A tomahawk.

You would not be able to defect him, maybe cause a few gashes but that wouldn't be enough.

You decided that you should run. When he began to walk deeper into your home, you slowly began to creep to the door.

You were only inches away from The exit the floor boards started to creak. You saw him only turn when you darted out of the door and began running for your life.

 

~-~ 

 

The icy floor pierced you foot soles as you forgotten shoes, you heard that he was chasing you but you had an head-start.

You came to a dead end, you were backed up against a cliff, nowhere to go. 

His figure appeared in the darkness hold a hand up to steady you.

"Please, I only wish to talk"

You stepped one foot back only to lose your balance. Falling back you grabbed one dagger from its holster, you managed to dig it into the side of the cliff, letting out a yelp when it started to slip.

You looked down. What lied at the bottom was a sea of water but god knows how freezing it would be or what would be down there.

You stared up seeing the man leading over the cliff as he was prepared to climb down.

You stabbed your other dagger into the cliff, you managed to get your feet up on a small ledge.

You looked up to only to see that the man wasn't there no more.

"Are you okay"

You looked over the see that the man was right next to you.

That made you gasp as your foot slipped as well as one of your hands.

You held onto dear life as you attempted to regain your balance failing terribly causing your arm to stretch as you grip loosened.

The man seemed to move over closer to you. You struggled to tighten your grip your fingers letting go letting out a bloody murder scream as you fell to you death.

you felt his hand wrapping around yours.

He grunted as he pulled you up to his side.

He held you by your waist as he processed to climb.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want any of these one-shots to have a sequel, just ask ^^


End file.
